Poisoned Favor
by sxTweetyBirdxm
Summary: Kimiko Tohomiko is desperate. When her father falls mysteriously ill by a thousand-year old poison, she must plead for an antidote from the one she wishes never to be indebted to.
1. Chapter 1 - Her Request

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

~Chapter One: Her Request~

Zealously pacing to and fro, Kimiko Tohomiko anxiously twists her fingers together, while muttering an incoherent argument with herself. Is this the correct decision? Isn't there another, more logical way? Should she continue with this utter madness? A mountain wind – crisp yet colder than ice – sweeps across the shrouded landscape, and shatters the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire's thoughts. Delicately shivering, Kimiko wrenches her light jacket's silver zipper farther up her throat. Unfortunately, her ill-considered attire, as Omi would say, is "most inappropriate" for this climate. Sighing, Kimiko gently brushes her fingertips upon the Silver Manta Ray's dormant flesh imbedded within the confines of her messenger bag. It is not too late for the young monk to turn back. _He_ had not noticed her presence yet. But…

 _It's the only way._ Kimiko reasons dejectedly. _I'm doing this for Papa!_

Allowing her element control, Kimiko converges her fear, anxiety, doubt, and any other unnerving emotion into a blazing mass of unadulterated fury. Bravely stepping forth, Kimiko approaches the monster's gaping mouth; six frigid torches cast shadows upon the sealed entrance. Immediately, though, Kimiko's confidence falters as reality settles in. How is she going to enter? All that lay before her is a solid rock wall – or so it appears. And if she miraculously discovers the entrance, then what if he refuses an audience with her? Or refuses her request?

As she had done a few times before, Kimiko stumbles back and reconsiders her options. Yet, no matter how often she contemplates different choices, only this one is plausible. Only _this one_ will work. Kimiko Tohomiko will retreat no longer! She _will_ find an entrance. She _will_ gain an audience with him. She _will_ make a request, and he _will_ accept it. There is no more time for hesitation. Papa needs her!

"Well, easier said than done." Kimiko mumbles. Unfortunately, the door _will_ not open on her whim. "So what now?" She could break down the door…but then, he would most likely deny her request. With no other ideas, Kimiko raises her fist to knock. However, an ominous tremor occurs just before her knuckles rap upon the solid rock wall. Sensing a form of danger, Kimiko retreats a few paces, while simultaneously positioning herself into a fighting stance. A large, door-shaped section breaks away from the face, allowing her entrance into his lair. Kimiko remains as she is, awaiting an ambush of jungle cats to spring forth. However, when none emerge, she relaxes her stance but remains on high alert. It appears he has agreed to meet with her.

With one last glance at the sky's vast expansion - at her freedom, Kimiko steels her resolve and enters into the darkness. No sooner had she crossed the threshold, her only possible escape seals itself, ultimately trapping her within a tomb of shadows. The surrounding air is damp and lifeless, creating an impression of pure evil – an impression of the Heylin. There is no turning back now.

The Heylin aura presses upon Kimiko, diminishing her strength and constricting her breath as she ventures further into his lair; ominously, it seeps from the artificial blue and shining white lights dancing within the atmosphere. Panting as she escapes the narrow passageways illuminated by few torches, Kimiko finally admits herself into the palace's main foyer. Wearily scouting about, the young monk notices one trait above all the rest: it is vacant. No Prince of Darkness. No jungle cats. No nothing.

"Well, this is awfully helpful." Kimiko mutters sarcastically. However, before she is able to entertain the thought any further, two tigers – appearing seemingly from nowhere – flank either side of the Xiaolin Dragon in Training. After a resonating growl undulates from their lips (whether as a warning or instructions she is unable to tell), the Fallen Warriors proceed to faithfully guide Kimiko to their reigning master. As they persist between sleek gray spires encircled by a decorative shadow, the girl silently marvels at the sheer vastness of the Heylin's palace. Yet, she constrains her mind from entrapping itself within the complexity of the ancient structure's design. Instead, Kimiko concentrates on memorizing the pathway she has traveled thus far. Unfortunately, this proves as a challenge for the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. While she and the Fallen Warriors seem as if they are walking a straight path, the stained-glass motif decorating the walls shifts irregularly – no doubt a form of Heylin magic – as if the trio is constantly swerving into adjacent corridors.

Finally, as an almost pleasant aroma wafts about and sparse furnishings begin to line against the walls, the décor ceases its constant alterations. After a few more feet of near-naked space, Kimiko and the tigers burst forth into a well-occupied dining room. Immediately, her sapphire orbs bypass the interior's fascinatingly intricate design, ignore the abundantly tempting banquet, and boldly meets with the Prince of Darkness's dragon-patterned spheres.

"Welcome, young Kimiko." Chase Young coolly greets, a knowing smirk playing upon his lips. "Of all the Xiaolin, you are the last person I expected to knock on my door."

 _Liar!_ Kimiko inwardly spat. Although his voice sounds genuine, she refuses to believe his "innocent" act for even a moment. If Chase Young truly was not anticipating her arrival, then why is the entrance unguarded? Why did the Fallen Warriors bring her to their master and not tear her apart instead? Moreover, while almost brimming with delight, his golden spheres observe her expectantly, while a silent glint dancing within his irises reveals something. Unfortunately, the Xiaolin's intellectual Dragon is unable to figure that "something" out.

"Tell me, young one, what brings you here?" Chase Young inquires, sipping noisily upon his meal – no doubt the Lao Mang Lone soup, which Kimiko finds the ghastly aroma very displeasing.

"I need–" Kimiko hesitantly speaks.

"Sit," The Prince of Darkness interrupts, indicating to a vacant chair across from him. At first, Kimiko attempts to decline; by sitting, she will be at a disadvantage if she needs to make a quick escape. However, without giving her an opportunity for protestation, the tigers' emanate another threatening growl that forces her to comply.

"Ask your questions, young one." Chase Young commands, steepling his fingers. The Dragon of Fire raises a curious brow. How did he know she possesses questions instead of demands? This is only another of many reason for the Xiaolin to tread with care.

"Are you truly 1500 years old?" Kimiko queries, emitting an even tone.

"Give or take a few hundred years." He answers, his voice as calm as hers.

"How much do you know about poisons?" She presses.

"Enough." He simply replies; a small smirk dresses his lips as he questions, "but, tell me, what is the relevance in these questions?" Carefully, as to not disturb her only Sheng Gong Wu, Kimiko produces a manila envelope from her bag, and passes it to a tiger who (in turn) passes it to Chase.

"If you are as old as you claim to be," Kimiko speaks skeptically, although she has no actual doubt. "Then you should be familiar with a poison known as Acridoym [1]? It was quite prevalent during your, um, childhood."

"I know of this poison," The Prince of Darkness mutters.

"According to the report, the victim's skin is covered in welts and bruises. Blood vessels in the eyes have burst causing the sclera to turn black. And his hair and teeth are beginning to fall out. If these symptoms persist, then the organs will shut down and the patient…dies." Kimiko explains, attempting to fill the silence as Chase Young silently glances at several different medical sheets. Although, her voice falters toward the end.

"Yes, I'm aware." Chase Young comments nonchalantly, tossing the report aside. "And, what is your relationship with the victim that would push you to seek help from me?" He inquires, motioning toward the blotted-out personal information upon the sheets.

"A close friend," The Fire Dragon informs nondescriptly, retaining an indifferent tone.

"I see," The Heylin knowingly smiles, which completely unnerves Kimiko.

"I-I'm assuming you know a cure?" She questions, literally setting herself at the edge of her seat.

"I do." He confirms, amusement dancing within his reptilian slits. Audibly sighing, Kimiko visibly relaxes. However, she quickly tenses once more as her full attention returns to the Heylin. "You are aware that my services come with a price?"

"I am and I'm willing to pay in anyway." Kimiko promises, desperation lacing within her tone.

"Anyway?" Chase Young inquires with interest.

"Except my eternal loyalty," The young monk clarifies hastily. Chase Young amusedly chuckles. The Xiaolin is far wiser than she appears in her young age.

"Alright, I will help you." He affirms; inwardly, he revels as her relieved expression swiftly contorts into one of horror when he continues, "However, it is far too late in the evening for anything to be done. My warriors will show to a room, and we will discuss the details in the morning."

"B-but, he could die tonight!" Kimiko's small fists slam into the table, while leaping to her feet. dishes rattle as they slowly engulf themselves in flame. "I _need_ the antidote now!"

"Calm yourself," Chase commands, extending a hand. While he is impressed that the Dragon of Fire easily immerses herself within her hatred-filled rage (arguably, a quality of the Heylin) and is brave enough to challenge him on his own grounds, the Heylin Master finds her childish outburst quite cumbersome. After a calming breath and the Fallen Warriors constant prodding, Kimiko resumes her seat. However, she soundlessly challenges Chase Young's dominion further by linking her sapphire's bitter glare with his golden spheres. A gesture the Heylin finds amusing yet promising, especially as her eyes flash crimson for the briefest of moments. "You mentioned that your friend's," He momentarily pauses to gauge her reaction. "Hair and teeth only recently started falling out."

"Yes," Kimiko retorts. Her tone is no longer even, while she slowly nods.

"The poison is still in its earlier stages, meaning your friend will not die tonight. After all, it's meant for the victim to die a slow, painful death. At the very least, you have a few days." Kimiko's facial features relax, her eyes losing their bitter edge. Nonetheless, she still possesses quite a bit of determination. She did not want her "friend" to suffer any longer than necessary.

"Tell me what I need to do." Kimiko demands, climbing to her feet once again.

"I will," Chase assures, rising as well. "Tomorrow. For now, sleep because you will need it." Before another argument-based word could tumble out, Chase Young snaps his fingers, and two tigers usher Kimiko out of their master's presence.

[1] A fictional disease created specifically for this story.


	2. Chapter 2 - Her Task

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

~Chapter Two: Her Task~

Impatiently striding to and fro, Kimiko inwardly curses Chase Young. She curses her situation. She curses this thousand-year old poison. Kimiko Tohomiko inwardly curses her inability to do anything…she curses her powerlessness.

"Papa," Kimiko huffs miserably, setting herself atop the four-postured bed's soft linen. The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire's sapphire eyes flicker about, looking for any miniscule distraction – even if only for a moment. Unfortunately, though, the room offers no such thing. Aside from the luxurious bed (dressed in crisp, white sheets and several throw pillows), Chase Young's guest room is completely unadorned. The smooth, cream-colored walls bear no form of décor. Not even a picture frame or window to gaze through, while the pristinely gray carpeting only reminds Kimiko of her irate temperament. If not for the jungle cats behind the door, she would prefer to camp outside in the fresh air than this musty hole.

Despite her sizzling annoyance, the Xiaolin monk silently marvels at the effective torture-technique Chase Young created with the dull space. By absolving any form of entertainment, the Heylin master leaves his "guests" to suffer within their own minds as they image the worst-case scenarios involving their predicament. At the night's end – if the person has not succumbed to the madness of their own mental state – Chase Young's prisoner becomes mere putty in his hands. However, Kimiko refuses to allow him such satisfaction.

Suppressing an immense yawn, Kimiko falls back upon the clean covers. Contending with her desire for sleep, the Fire Dragon's mind gradually drifts toward her conversation with the Heylin Master. However, despite several attempts, she is unable to deduce the meaning behind the glint hidden within his reptilian slits. Chase Young knows more about the Xiaolin's situation than he is letting on. But, the real question is, how much? Honestly, though, Kimiko never expected to cross this far into the darkness.

It all began two nights previous…

 _Kimiko Tohomiko shivered relentlessly beneath the pelting rain as she and her fellow Xiaolin warriors in training return to the temple grounds._

 _"_ _Chin up, kids." Dojo attempted to encourage the sulking dragons. "You win some and you lose some. No big deal."_

 _"_ _Yeah, except it_ was _a big deal!" Raimundo growled between chattering teeth._

 _"_ _I must agree with Raimundo." Omi grumbled. "That was a shameful defeat."_

 _"_ _Oh, come on, you guys!" Dojo chided. "Sure, you got banged up a little and lost horrendously, but look on the bright side!"_

 _"_ _Dojo, there is no bright side." Kimiko remarked irritably._

 _"_ _I reckon' the little lady is right." Clay drawled._

 _"_ _S-sure there is! Let's see…um, how about-! No wait…uh – Oh, oh! I know there was… Actually, never mind." The four warriors groaned simultaneously, signaling for the ancient dragon to_ _ **shut up!**_ _The remaining trip was spent in silence as each monk wallowed in their own self-pity, while reassuring themselves that it was their fellow warriors' fault and not their own._

 _"_ _What is troubling you, my young monks?" Master Fung inquires as they finally arrived home._

 _"_ _Jack Spicer has beaten us to the Sheng Gong Wu, Master." Omi confided, while he and his fellow apprentices slid off the ancient dragon's back._

 _"_ _Well, as the old scrolls say-" Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, and Clay released annoyed groans. Master Fung raises an eyebrow, but continues unphased, "'you win some and you lose some.'"_

 _"_ _That's what I said!" Dojo exclaimed._

 _"_ _With all due respect, Master, losing is not the problem."_

 _"_ _Oh, and tell me, young Omi, what is?"_

 _"_ _I'll tell you!" Raimundo swept before Omi, cutting him off. "Losing to Spicer, that's the problem!"_

 _"_ _What Rai means to say," Kimiko stepped forward; hastily, she elbowed the Dragon of Wind to prevent him from coaxing a life lesson out of Master Fung. None of them had the patience for one of the Master's 'ancient wisdoms' at this point. "We are only disappointed that Jack Spicer got to the Sheng Gong Wu before us and, um, that he hurt Omi during a Showdown." She glanced at the Water Dragon, who was rubbing his backside in remembrance of the pain._

 _"_ _I see," Master Fung sighed; though, he refrained from his lesson due to his apprentices' sordid states. "Go dry yourselves, young ones. There is tea and cookies waiting for you in the kitchen." Immediately, Clay and Raimundo rushed away at the prospect of food._

 _"_ _Thank you, Master." Omi quickly bowed before chasing after his friends._

 _"_ _Ah, Kimiko, may I have a quick word?" Master Fung spoke as she, too, was about to race away._

 _"_ _Can it wait?" Kimiko inquires through chattering teeth._

 _"_ _No," Master Fung sighed wearily; his wrinkles - foretelling his true age - were suddenly apparent to the Dragon of Fire. "I fear the news will be much harder to deliver if I do not inform you now."_

 _"_ _Okay?"She raised an inquisitive eyebrow. The Xiaolin apprentice hugged herself tightly to entrap her escaping body heat. "Shoot."_

 _"_ _It's about your father, Kimiko. I am afraid to inform you that he may not have much more time to live." Kimiko Tohomiko's arms fell limp – her sapphires' boring deep into her Master's weather worn face – as crackling thunder reverberates off the fresh mountain air overhead._

After informing her of the situation, Master Fung insisted that Kimiko wait until the storm cleared before she rushed to her father's side. It took three cups of tea and two hours of meditation to calm her fiery spirit. Once the Master allowed her to retire to her room, reassured that she would not escape in the night, Kimiko immediately contacted Margaret – the Tohomiko's most loyal maid and longest friend. When Margaret finished delivering all the important information, the young Miss spent the entire night hacking into the hospitals database and downloaded her Papa's file. By morning's first yet fleeting light, despite time being of the essence, Master Fung insisted she remain another night due to the storm's persistence. She reluctantly agreed. Thankfully, though, the Master absolved her from any training or chores that day, and instructed the boys to leave her be. Similar to the night before, Kimiko spent the entire day researching her father's mysterious illness – taking her meals in her room. The following night – after finding a short synopsis of the Acridoym poison – the Xiaolin Dragon contemplated her options. However, the idea of seeking help from _him_ was the only one that came to mind.

And now here she is. Seeking help from one she wishes never to be indebted to. Subduing another yawn, Kimiko repositions herself as she comfortably tangles her form within the linen. She _must_ remain awake – the Dragon of Fire thinks to herself. After all, an opponent is utterly defenseless in the confines of sleep. Chase Young may take this opportunity to rid himself of another enemy. It's apparent that he is growing tired of playing this game of war. Yet, despite her half-hearted attempts, Kimiko's eyes refuse to remain open any longer and she falls into a deep slumber soon thereafter.

A few moments later (or so it feels to the young monk), Kimiko awakes with a start as her sapphires briefly locks with the tiger's opal glare; the one that had been diligently guarding her door during the remains of the night. Releasing an almost inaudible growl, the jungle cat paces toward the entrance – nodding its head as an indication for Kimiko to follow. Instantly, the Xiaolin Dragon in training leaps from the confines of the tangled linen, and rushes after her supposed guide. En route, Kimiko vigorously slaps her cheeks a few times, and then she rubs her eyes frantically. For whatever the Heylin Prince is planning, she needs to be alert and ready.

As a pleasant aroma wafts about, Kimiko and her guide burst forth into the well-occupied dining room from the night before. Unlike her previous visit, though, the Xiaolin's sapphires drift longingly across the breakfast spread. Eggs (prepared in three different styles), toast, jams and jelly, a variety of fruit, and other types of breakfast assortments span the table's length. Kimiko reluctantly tears her eyes away from the tempting sight, and fixates her gaze upon the Prince of Darkness himself.

Positioned in the same seat as the night previous, Chase Young sips noisily upon his meal – most likely the Lao Mang Lone soup as its ghastly scent lingers about. However, he does not even glance up as the tiger places her across from his master. Kimiko noisily clears her throat yet his eyes fail to divert anywhere but the magazine before him. Before the Dragon of Fire is able to address the Heylin, a wondering panther places an empty plate in front of her. Closing her somewhat gaping mouth, Kimiko raises an inquisitive eyebrow as two more jungle cats prompt the breakfast assortments within reaching distance. Sighing for the umpteenth time, she partakes in the meal (most likely) prepared for her. It doesn't appear as those the Prince of Darkness will speak until she has eaten anyways. Despite her desire to stuff herself full, Kimiko retains a lady-like disposition throughout her meal. However, she is prepared to induce vomit at the slightest hint of poison.

While she carefully indulges upon the exquisite banquet, the Xiaolin apprentice fails to take notice the Heylin master's amused features. However, he refrains from commenting that poison is a coward's way of killing in "fear" she may cease eating. After all, the young monk will need her strength to complete the daunting task that looms before her.

Sooner than Chase Young expected, Kimiko replaces her silverware atop her half-finished meal. More than likely, she is refusing to "test her luck" any further. Almost immediately, Chase Young sets his magazine aside. Yet, he refrains from speaking until the table is clear, curtesy of his fallen warriors. Once the dining room is completely vacant aside from the two monks, Chase Young clears his throat to break the lingering silence.

"After careful searching last night, it appears that I possess all the ingredients necessary to create an antidote for your friend." Tentatively, the Heylin observes the Fire Dragon as she expresses significant relief but remains – simultaneously – focused. "However," Kimiko holds her breath as her body tenses once again. "The antidote will take a least a day to prepare." His reptilian spheres lock with her blazing sapphires. "This gives you time to complete your task." He rises. Folding gloved hands behind his back, the soulless beast gestures for the sparrow-like girl to follow him into his vast throne room. Once there, seemingly from thin air, Chase Young draws out a parchment scroll. Reluctantly, Kimiko accepts it – careful to avoid touching him – and tentatively unravels it.

"It's blank." She states, sounding greatly disappointed. He smirks but ignores her comment for the moment.

"A journey away is the Heylin Moon flower."

"Sounds reassuring," Kimiko muses sarcastically.

"Do you want the antidote or not?" He growls; his voice is none too patient or kind.

"Sorry." She mutters unapologetically before speaking a bit louder, "A journey away is this Heylin Moon flower."

"Correct." He sighs, her presence suddenly cumbersome. "It resides in the depths of a mystic forest that reveals itself only to those who seek it, and remains hidden to all else. Your task is to find the Heylin Moon flower and return with six seeds."

"Okay and how do I find this flower once I arrive at this…mystic forest?" She inquires, tapping her foot impatiently.

"The scroll. It is a map of the mystic forest. And, like the forest, it will only reveal itself in due time. Do you understand?" Slowly, she nods her head. Chase Young spares the Xiaolin a pleasing smirk. She is comprehending the situation far quicker than he anticipated. "The journey will not be quick or easy, so prepare yourself. The antidote will be ready as soon as you return." Despite her longing to race away – away from the Heylin and closer to her father's recovery, Kimiko hesitates.

"What will you do once you gain possession of these seeds? How will they benefit you?" Kimiko uncertainly asks.

"It needs not concern you, young one. Now. Go!"

 **(Author's Note):**

To my dearest readers,

Thank you for your merited patience with my story, "Poisoned Favor." I have good excuses and not so good excuses as to why this chapter is so late; however, I will not bore you with details. I would like to you inform you, though, that it will take some time before I update again. Thank you – once again – for your outstanding patients and I hope you enjoy the story. Please feel free to review, follow, and favorite.

Yours truly,

sxTweetyBirdxm


	3. Chapter 3 - Her Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

~Chapter Three: Her Dream~

Heat emanates from the blazing afternoon sun, beating down mercilessly upon the miles and miles of rocky wasteland all within Chase Young's vast yet empty domain. Kimiko dunks her head into one of the few springs that litter the otherwise waterless area. Greedily slurping the cool waters, she allows the icy droplets to drip down her back, mingling with the sweat seeping from her pores. She has been walking for hours now, due north as Chase instructed. Yet, this 'mystic forest,' as the Heylin Master called it, refuses to reveal itself.

From her satchel, Kimiko produces the parchment scroll. It is still as blank as it was when Chase Young presented it to her a few hours before. Kimiko examines it more closely, noting that the edges are quite brittle and its surface worn. However, no matter how hard she bares her flaming sapphires into the scroll's mocking (or so it feels) face, the Fire Dragon only grows more frustrated. Honestly, she is half-tempted to burn the old parchment into ashes to spite Chase Young for sending her on some wild goose chase, and taking away her time – her precious time – that she might spend with her dying Papa instead.

"I'm sorry, Papa." Kimiko mutters, hanging her head in shame. She failed her father. She failed the Xiaolin name. But, worst of all, she failed her friends by becoming indebted to the man she must never owe. A single tear trickles down her cheek. Yet, Kimiko quickly wipes it away. "No." She ripostes. " **NO!** " She screams, allowing her anger and frustration to drive her forward. She _cannot_ give up. There is too much at stake! If she does not fulfill her agreement with the Heylin, then he may refuse to give her the antidote, leaving her father to die. Or, he may assign her another task…one that may prove more detrimental to her fellow Xiaolin than the current mission on hand.

Another tear escapes from her wet eyes, mingling with the spring's droplets still laced upon her ivory flesh. This time, though, Kimiko fails to wipe it away; her mind is creating a plan of how she should proceed from here. However, her thoughts immediately vanish as a miracle (per se) happens. That single tear – flowing with motivation and drive instead of sadness and defeat – falls into the spring's gentle waves. As the cooler waters embrace this single drop, a melody ripples upon the still air. Someone is singing. Kimiko raises her sapphires; an unnatural yet beautiful shimmer caresses the water's glass surface. Across the way, it appears as if the rocky crag is opening, revealing a secret entrance.

Swallowing any sudden fear or doubt, Kimiko walks across the shallow waters and peers into the mountain's parting face. An arctic breeze greets the young Xiaolin. The somber melody sounds within this gaping mouth, echoing upon the rocky flesh. An unintentional shiver dances along Kimiko spine. Yet, it has nothing to do with the lingering cold.

"For Papa," Kimiko restates resolutely before venturing inside.

Instantly, shadows consume the Fire Dragon's petite form. The sun seems as though it is a distant dream the further she pushes herself forward. If not for a florescent moss clinging tightly upon the walls, Kimiko may have stumbled along the uneven surface in an ungraceful manner. However, she easily glides along the path, draping her hand across the wall as she does so. A sudden feeling of invigoration engulfs her, controls her. In her mind's eye, nothing is as important as traversing toward the other side.

"Almost there," Kimiko huffs with excitement as she spies the light at the end of the tunnel. Yet, in the recesses of her mind, she feels as if something is off. Why is she so eager for the tunnel's end? Kimiko needs to be more cautious. An unknown enemy may be lying ahead. As she emerges into the comforting warmth of daylight, though, her previous thoughts are no longer important.

A mountainous green meadow dapples the area before the Fire Dragon. Butterflies, bees, and numerous other insects lazily drift from one wild flower to the next. The sun's gentle warmth embraces the Xiaolin's petite form, offering her only pleasant thoughts.

"How beautiful," Kimiko whispers. She falls onto her knees with a certain grace, plucking a wild flower from beside her foot.

"Kimiko!" Kimiko's eyes calmly drift toward the grassy slopes; a smile adorns her painted lips. She rises, smoothing the fringes of her elegant white dress, while throwing back a few curled tendrils of her raven hair. "Kimiko!" Someone calls once again, his voice louder than before.

"I'm over here," She returns; her soft voice carries on the wind. "Omi."

From over the flowered slope, Omi – the Xiaolin Dragon of Water – emerges. A large grin is plastered across his face as he frantically waves for Kimiko to join him. Adjusting her heels, Kimiko ventures towards her Xiaolin companion. However, as Omi spies her movement, he disappears – once again – down the slope. With bated breath, Kimiko races over the hill. Yet, once she emerges on the incline's peak, she halts in absolute wonderment. Tables – decorated in white cloth and adorned with an array of food – embellish the valley below her. A person occupies every seat. As Kimiko descends, they rise, welcoming her with a gentle applause.

At the base, Omi and Clay await, wearing pristine tuxedos. Both boys offer Kimiko an extended hand as she nears them, which she accepts.

"Congratulations, 'Lil Missy," Clay drawls fondly.

"Yes, congratulations are in order." Omi chirps good-naturedly. "No one deserves this more than you." After a small beat, though, he mutters beneath his breath, "Well, except me of course."

"Thank you, Omi, Clay," Kimiko replies with an airy chuckle. She allows each apprentice a brief hug.

Retreating a single step, Kimiko's breath stills and her sapphires widen a bit as he comes into view. Raimondo appears – as handsome as ever. His usually unruly hair is combed back, and he tugs his jacket with an air of importance. _Typical Raimundo,_ Kimiko shakes her head. Yet, she is unable to suppress an affectionate grin.

"You clean up nicely." Kimiko remarks, punching the Wind Dragon's arm.

"Thank you," Raimundo's smirk widens as he waggles his eyebrows. Kimiko releases another airy laugh. "For you," he speaks as he produces a bouquet of a dozen red roses.

"Oh, Rai," Kimiko breathes. She accepts her gift with a gentle hand. Yet, before she withdraws herself, Raimundo presents her with a second present: a kiss on her cheek. Immediately, a light blush colors her ivory flesh.

"Shall we?" Raimundo offers her his arm.

"We shall." Adjusting the bouquet, she places her hand in the crook of his elbow.

Raimundo leads Kimiko between the rows of tables. Applauds continues to undulate out. However, Kimiko does not recognize any of the people surrounding her. In fact, no one possesses an actual face.

"Rai," Kimiko whispers. Something feels off – her mind is telling her that. Yet, at the same time, everything appears normal.

"Yes, Kim?"

"Who, who are all these people?" Raimundo chuckles, but he fails to answer her. Instead, Raimundo quickens the pace. "Rai, what's going on?" Kimiko presses. She buries her heels into the soft soil. Yet, Raimundo's pace only quickens still. "Raimundo!"

Raimundo stops abruptly, catapulting a surprised Kimiko forward. However, he swivels around and catches her around the waist. Kimiko shoves the Wind Dragon away. Anger and embarrassment shade her cheeks a bright crimson.

"Raimun – Ah!" Miss distributing her weight, Kimiko tumbles backwards. A soft squeal chokes out her words. "Ow!" She whines, rubbing her backside.

"Are you alright, Kimiko?" Raimundo inquires. He extends a hand, attempting to assist his fallen companion, but Kimiko shoves it away.

"No!" She hisses as if his hand is poison. Although his tone is pleasant, sympathetic even, Raimundo's jaded eyes are devoid of emotion. "What's going on? Who are all these people? Why is everyone wearing 'fancy' attire? I want answers. Now!" Kimiko demands. A dangerous fire glints within her cool irises.

"It's your graduation ceremony." Kimiko swivels her head around, encountering the blue-eyed gaze of Master Fung. He approaches, appearing from the lingering shadows, and dons a similar countenance as the Wind Dragon: soft yet somehow barren of any emotion. Kimiko's gaze falls away from his for a brief moment as she eyes the black belt draped across his extended hands. Graduation ceremony?

"But," the girl falters; a tirade of emotions claw inside her head for control. "There's only one belt." Kimiko comments lamely.

"Well, of course, Little Lady." Clay drawls. He and Raimundo each seize an arm, jerking her back onto her feet. "You're the only one graduating."

"This doesn't make any sense." Kimiko muses, more so to herself than to her audience. "I can't be the only one. I haven't done anything special, and there's no way I'm any better than the boys." Her eyes sweep across the other three Xiaolin Dragons.

"Oh, don't be so modest." Omi chides in a light tone.

"I'm not –" Kimiko starts.

"The Little Dude's got a point." Raimundo intercedes.

"No, he –" Kimiko argues.

"We all knew this day was coming." Clay counters. The way her friends' – were they even her real friends? she wonders – gaze upon her alarms Kimiko more than she is willing to admit. A strange yet natural-seeming thought urges her to agree. However, a subtle instinct warns her to escape before it's too late.

"Sure, but –"

"What's wrong, Kimiko?" Master Fung inquires.

"Nothing, I –"

"You deserve it." Omi supplies. "Don't you want it?"

"I do." Kimiko eyes the black belt once more; lust encircles her irises. "I really do, but I can't."

"Why?" Kimiko stills as another familiar figure emerges from the surrounding spectators.

"Papa?" On instinct, Kimiko races into her father's outstretched arms. The scent of machine oil and cheap plastic engulfs her. Papa's scent. Relief floods through her small frame.

Wait, relief? Why is she relieved? Was her Papa sick or…

Pulling back, she tilts her head in indication of her surprise and confusion. "Papa, why are you here?"

"For your graduation ceremony, of course," Papa chuckles. "We are so proud of you, Kimiko."

"We?" Kimiko steps away from her father's loose grip. The sea of faceless spectators parts themselves as a lone figure emerges. The woman approaches with a certain amount of grace only a dancer possesses. Her raven locks billow around her ivory features, emphasizing her cool sapphires.

"No." Kimiko murmurs; her breath hitches around a forming lump as tears well within her own irises. "It can't be."

"I cannot express how proud I am of you." The woman says. Her voice is richer than velvet.

"Thank you," Kimiko whispers. The woman opens her arms wide as the girl approaches a tentative step. "Mom."

 _ **"**_ _ **STOP!"**_

Kimiko halts. Her vision is somewhat blurred as she casts her eyes about.

"What's wrong, Darling?" Her mother asks. Her gentle tone coaxes Kimiko forward once again.

"N-nothing," Kimiko replies with a slight tremor. "Who spoke just now?"

"Come here, then," The woman urges. "I cannot express how proud I am of you." Kimiko approaches another step.

 _ **"**_ _ **STOP!"**_

Once more, Kimiko halts. Who is speaking?

"Did you say something? Anything?" Kimiko questions those around her. Her eyes drift from Master Fung, Omi, Clay, Raimundo, her Papa, back to her mother. Yet, they all remain silent. Their unnervingly large smiles is the only answer Kimiko needs.

This isn't real.

"What's wrong, Darling?" Her mother asks. "I cannot express how proud I am of you." This time, though, the woman advances on Kimiko.

"No," Kimiko hisses, withdrawing several paces. However, it doesn't do her any good. The shadows of those she knows circle themselves around her, trapping her.

"Come here, then," The woman voices. Her tone is no longer velvet, but carries a rough and an animatronic sound. "I cannot express–"

"NO!" The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire screams. Her consciousness triggers her elemental ability.

Power surges forth as fire engulfs everything. The faceless spectators and surrounding décor disappear within the fear-induced destruction. One by one, her friends and father smolder against Kimiko's hell-fire. However, they never scream. Instead, they chant in an ominous language - one Kimiko does not recognize – and persist with their menacing smiles until they are not but ash.

"Darling," the woman speaks. Her voice is surprisingly clear around the fire's hungry roar. "I cannot express how proud I am of you." Despite the flames devouring her form, the woman reaches forward.

"Yeah?" Kimiko mutters, tears stinging her flaming irises. "And, I cannot express how disappointed I am." The infernos rise, swallowing her mother's shadow and transforming everything else into crimson ash.

Kimiko inhales several sharp breaths as she resurfaces into reality. The scent of smoldering ash overwhelms her senses as the cave comes into focus. Clutching her head, Kimiko steadies herself on the slick wall. However, she freezes as her fingers encounter an oozing substance and her vision blurs once again. Kimiko withdraws from the cave wall, retaining her balance as she stumbles back. She examines her fingers beneath the sparse lighting. The moss-like substance clings onto her ivory tips. Yet, after a moment, it climbs across her hand. Fire erupts forth, disintegrating the foreign material.

"What the –" Kimiko starts as her vision finally clears.

 _"_ _Young One,"_ Chase's voice reverberates across her consciousness. His warning, which she had forgotten, surges forth. _"The journey into the mystic forest itself is no easy task. After entering inside, there will be no going back and dangers lurk around every corner."_

 _"_ _What kind of dangers?" Kimiko asked, impatient to start yet worried all the same._

 _"_ _I, myself, am unaware." Chase confessed. "However, I have heard rumors of a moss that nourishes itself on human flesh. It places its victims in a dream-like state and shows them their deepest desires. Once the hallucination devours their mind, the moss devours their bodies. Not even bones are left." Kimiko shudders. "Take care of yourself and exercise extreme caution."_

 _"_ _Thanks, I guess." Kimiko mused as she departed from the Heylin's dark presence_

"My deepest desire, huh?" Kimiko mutters to herself. Swallowing the lump clinging inside her throat, Kimiko ventures forward once more. However, this time, she is careful not to touch the walls.


	4. Chapter 4 - Her Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

~ Chapter Four: Her Fight ~

Seething ash – stained with flecks of festering ember – creeps along the western horizon as Kimiko finally escapes the cavern's underbelly. She peers around the serrated lip, assessing the area before her. Fog trundles along the jagged and dried surface, choking any lingering light as it swirls between the withering trees. Kimiko blinks against the brighter atmosphere. However, her eyes easily adjust. When she senses no danger, Kimiko enters into the Heylin Master's mystic forest. She halts, though, as Heylin magic overwhelms her Xiaolin essence. The dark energy is suffocating. It curls, constricts, seeks and devours her Xiaolin aura, threatening to subdue her, while leaving an unpleasant sensation within her stomach's pit. Inhaling several calming and somewhat endowing breaths, Kimiko endeavors forward.

Kimiko traverses several steps, pauses, reconnoiters her immediate surroundings, and presses forth once more. However, she prolongs her reconnaissance – despite the importance of time – as she ventures further inside. The Heylin-condensed air grows heavy with every step, traveling deeper and deeper with her. Alongside her dwindling air, the mystic forest evolves into a treacherous and claustrophobic state as the trees cluster closer together; naked branches, notched stones, and unfamiliar plant-life replace the deceptively jagged pathway. Yet, Kimiko finds some relief through this development. The closer she reaches for her end goal, the more obstacles she will encounter. _This,_ for a fact, Kimiko is aware through experience. However, this recognition does nothing to alleviate any of the Fire Dragon's increasing apprehension.

Arctic air swirls within the haunting fog. Kimiko hugs herself, clinging onto her fading warmth. Despite her persistence and drive to continue forward, her uncertainty prevails. Kimiko's tiger instincts, however small, implore that she returns. Even though, she is well aware that is impossible at this stage of her journey; Kimiko surrendered her freedom the moment she entered Chase Young's lair. Aside from the Heylin aura, something else – something more sinister – stalks close behind.

A faint breath tickles her ear. Ice shards accumulate along her spine. Kimiko pivots around, while placing herself into a defensive stance. Any hesitation alters into a fierce expression that honors her title as "Dragon." Yet, disappoint alongside confusion surfaces as no enemy lurks behind the young monk. However, Kimiko retains her stance. She still detects the ominous presence, and it is not the Heylin aura churning about.

Kimiko withdraws several paces; she lowers her center of gravity, perceiving her surroundings with a careful eye. Her tiger instincts and guard heighten, while her stance lowers further still.

It is close, real close. Kimiko can sense it.

A sudden movement captures her eye.

"FIRE!" Kimiko screams. Twirling into the air, she unsheathes her element towards her mysterious opponent. An inferno ruptures from her fingertips, consuming the withering life and – unintentionally – pruning the forest. Kimiko stumbles back, and relinquishes her power. Surprise etches itself onto her feature. Never before has her fire, in its weakest form, released that much raw energy before. A sudden fear grapples Kimiko's heart as sedated memories overwhelm the forefront of the Xiaolin's mind. Yet, the young Dragon quickly regains control of herself and her emotions. Movement stirs beneath the sweltering fumes. As the smoke clears, swallowed by the forest itself, Kimiko revises her surroundings once more.

The Fire Dragon's vast conflagration devastated the emaciated land. A clearing – forever scared – now encompasses the area before her. Kimiko's sapphires dance around, seeking out her stalker.

"No," Kimiko murmurs to herself as the Heylin forestry remains absolutely still. "No. This can't b–" Kimiko cuts herself off, while she leaps upwards; a thick, vine-like substance sweeps underneath her feet. "Huh. Guess I spoke to soon." The Xiaolin comments, as she finally faces her opponent. Two, larger-than-life flower buds snake up from the ground. Their vines lash across the haze-glossed air. The plant-like monsters pull back their petals, revealing a jagged membrane not unlike teeth. Directing their attention at Kimiko, the plants roar, and then lunge at their prey.

A fierce smile smears across the Fire Dragon's lips.

Kimiko bounds into the air; she avoids barbed vines and the set of jagged membrane with a single flip. Kimiko perches herself atop a weathered branch. With mild amusement, she watches the plants snap at each other as they detangle their vines.

"This is too easy." Kimiko brags.

However, the Fire Dragon spoke far too soon.

Without any forbearing, one plant propels itself upward with its jaw gaping. Kimiko springs onto an adjacent branch; she stumbles somewhat, but rights herself quick enough. Kimiko twists at the waist. Amusement twinkles within her sapphires as the plant chokes on the previously occupied limb. Yet, her confidence – and any prolonged humor – smolder away. The second plant rears its ugly head, snapping while emanating a low hiss.

"Judolette Flip! Fire!" Kimiko cries. She springs forwards, barely evading the flower's fangs, as fire ripples forth. The blaze scorches her opponent somewhat, distracting it. Kimiko bunny hops across several more tree limbs, and acquires a safer distance. Her breath hitches slightly. "That was close." The Xiaolin comments aloud. By no means did Kimiko expect the plants to maneuver with such speed and agility. Unfortunately, this desolate forest is their "home," so – of course – they have an advantage.

"Guess I should have taken that into consideration." She mutters, while bounding onto another branch. One over-grown weed Kimiko could handle. But, _two_? No, not a chance. She couldn't – she wouldn't – take that risk. Her Xiaolin Fire may incinerate the plants easy enough. Nonetheless, Kimiko is afraid of reducing the mystic forest alongside them, and she has yet to find the Heylin Moon Flower. Aside from that, she has no backup if something goes horribly wrong.

Despite her constant denial, Kimiko knows that she is not as strong or tactical as her fellow warriors are. _Maybe_ she is as resilient as Clay – a big, fat maybe. However, that's only because she outmatches him in speed and agility. If he threw his weight around wisely, which he often does, Kimiko can never win. Above all else, Clay does not even compare with either Omi or Raimundo. As much as it displeased her Dragon's drive, Kimiko needs to retreat for now. At least until she gains a better understanding of her enemy.

Unfortunately, Fate intertwined.

Engrossed with her escape attempt and revising her plans, Kimiko missteps across the next branch. A small cry escapes past ruby lips as she plummets towards the earth below. Maneuvering on instinct alone, Kimiko clings onto a lower branch. Weakened by her previous fire attack, though, it snaps beneath her sudden weight. Kimiko flails as she falls once more. Limbs tear her clothes and rip her porcelain flesh; she curls into a tight ball to ward away the dead attacks. However, in doing so, she overlooks the tree limbs protruding farther out. Kimiko bashes her head against one such branch. Her vision distorts, while pain ruptures forth; she cannot correct her form before colliding with numerous branches as she continues her descent. Scarcely conscious, Kimiko only just recognizes the ground rushing forth. Its withered form foretells the broken bones and immense pain accosting towards her.

However, it never comes.

Vines lash out, encircling around her battered limbs, and snatch her away. Kimiko blinks. Her sapphires register the two plants, mouths gaping and salivating before her. Their vines secure her wrists and ankles, their barbs biting into her torn flesh and immobilizing the young warrior. The weeds snap at one another, battling each other for the first bite.

 _Is this how it ends?_ Kimiko wonders. Thousands of battles. Hundreds of Showdowns. Kimiko fantasied about her death once or twice before. She always assumed she would die fighting, undone by a powerful Heylin warrior such as Chase Young. Instead, she will die alone in a foreign land by two temperamental weeds. Kimiko supposes she has no right to complain. She should have reported her findings about the poison to Master Fung. She should have sought help rather than go it alone. Why did she feel the need to prove herself? Now, Papa would die alongside her. The Tohomiko name no more.

And, yet, Kimiko is at peace with herself. In actuality, she finds some comfort in her death.

No more Training.

No more Showdowns.

No more death-defining, world saving plans.

Only a blissful sleep.

Kimiko's eyes flutter. Her body succumbs to the vines wrenching at her flesh, preparing for her eternal slumber.

 ** _You must not give up, young one_**.

Kimiko's sapphires snap open. The mystic plants hover before her.

 ** _You must not give up._**

Kimiko yanks against her restraint; the barbs bury deeper, releasing a liquid substance into her bloodstream. The blissful sensations returns. Yet, this time, she struggles against its control.

 ** _Rise, Xiaolin Warrior. Rise, Dragon of Fire. Rise, Yin-Yang Daughter._**

"Wudai Mars," Kimiko mutters. "Fire."

The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire unleashes a blazing inferno. Its power is unlike anything she has summoned before. The two weeds do not even scream as the flames devour only their forms, leaving nothing but ash. Braced by her element, Kimiko floats onto the ground.

 ** _Well done, young one._** A melodic voice whispers as Kimiko's vision contorts into nothing more than a colorless mass.


End file.
